


You play, you pay

by Angel5



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Alpha Francis, Alpha Will, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Omega, Depression, Francis Dolarhyde - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Protective Will, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma, Vulnerable Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel5/pseuds/Angel5
Summary: Small actions can bring big consequences, and a small decision by Will, could affect the relationship of him and Hannibal, bringing great consequences to the serial killer's way of being.Hannibal will not be the calm man and Will will realize that he made a grave error.





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Will and Hannibal prepare for their meeting with Dolarhyde

Hannibal went to the patrol of the police car and took the dead police man and threw him on the road like a sack of potatoes. It leads to Will, who only had that look of his that is between frightened apathetic and slightly apathetic. The older man pushes the dead policeman on the pavement, as if he were just a clay figure, as if he had never been human, as if he were only one thing, leaning slightly toward Will and smiling at him in a way that he could To be flirty  
Going my way? "  
Will looks at it and seems to think it, only for a few seconds before occupying the driver's seat.  
During their trip to one of the sites of the oldest of them, none spoke of anything. Hannibal occasionally drew a small smile while he was careful to drive, while Will just stared out the window, toward the front, thinking to follow the plan he and Jack had prepared. It had been three years since Hannibal had been in prison and he not could manipulate his mind, he was no longer the man affected by encephalitis or the man who had traveled by boat to look for his friend and nightmare to Italy, no. It's been years , would not be affected by the feelings he had for Hannibal, nothing good had remained of it; Only an unjust imprisonment, the damage of his reputation, a smile in the stomach and the death of the beloved Abigail.  
Also counting the scar on his forehead for trying to eat his brain. His life since he had met Hannibal had become madly complicated, this man, according to Bedelia's confirmation, loved him. What kind of love is this? If you do all this to someone you say you love, the only explanation is that you are completely crazy and obsessed, and whatever he felt for Hannibal, is not healthy either, this is sick. When he finishes all this, it will look for a different therapist to Bedelia and thus it will be able to surpass the ghost of Hannibal, who was its best friend and in the end its great traitor, remembering of the friendships lamented that Beverly has become one of the víctims of this psychopath, She was one of the few sincere people he had met, no double intentions. Her death and Abigail's had caused great wounds, and it was a mockery that his killer was right beside him, as calm as if no damn horrible thing had ever happened.  
But this would be behind him, he would forget about Molly, she will be waiting for him and will continue living the quiet life he has had. He should only stick to the plan, stick to it, think and not feel.  
Hannibal did not deserve to have feelings for him.  
Who are we trying to kid?, no one can deceive what is in his heart and in his mind. It would be wonderful if he could return to Molly, but that can no longer be, the dragon's attack had filled the relationship of fear and with the way he behaves every time they talk about Hannibal. Molly is not a silly person, she imagines that his situation with Hannibal is much more intense than he and the news reports had informed her, his relationship with her was sadly broken. So in the end, all he had was this man next to him, who occasionally gave him little glances and Will knew he could not live with him, but neither could live without him. People were right when they thought he was weird, there's no other explanation for his ... interest in this cannibal killer. Lover of the good kitchen, of the classic music and of eating to the rude one.  
Strange that he has interest in a strange profiler of criminals who likes to fix boats and is not interested in being sociable. It should only be a whim, perhaps in the world of Hannibal the caprices were confused with love. Do you love someone? As Will remembers, he seemed sincere in that brief moment that he talked about his younger sister, a time when he was not a monster.

At last, from a trip that seemed longer than it really was, they reached their destination. They went to the cliff and as always Hannibal like to talk, always so pretentious, there was less land than when he was there with Miriam and Abigail, years pass and some things are consumed; this will all be lost to the sea.  
They both entered the triangular house and Will looked around, looked at the library, the kitchen, one just on Hannibal's standards.  
"I must apologize, I must take a shower."These clothes are not appropriate," He said, gesturing with his hand toward his clothes. Will simply nodded and Hannibal told him that in his absence he could feel at home.  
Will sat on the couch, did not put music, did not light more lights, just stayed there thinking about the darkness.  
Meanwhile, Hannibal was in the bathroom, taking off his clothes, he felt some sweat trickling down his back. Alana had withdrawn her suppressors 1 month ago, Alana had become a very spiteful person, the thing is that being this short time near to Will had ignited something in him and this was not a suitable time for it, he hoped that the water Cold localmara, good that I had taken good care of the house in its absence and the services of energy and light were good. He had to let the water relax him, in his mind he began to play one of his beloved Beethoven symphonies.  
Will was still sitting on the couch, deep in thought, when Hannibal appeared in the living room.  
"Will," he said in a composed voice as he saw the younger man with that look that indicated that there was no mind in the same place that body.  
"Will." He said it slightly more fiercely, taking a couple of steps closer.  
This time, the curly-haired man realized he had company.  
"Oh, what's wrong?"  
"You can go to bathe, the bathroom is on the right two doors from here and in the front room I left a change of clothes for you.  
Will raised an eyebrow at it, got out of his seat after a few seconds, and went to shower. No wonder it was so clean and there was a dry towel hanging on the wall.  
While he bathed, he tried not to think of the sweet and slightly sweet and ok Hannibal's smell, Why Hannibal had to be an omega? Maybe his attraction did not exist if it were a beta or an Alpha, but a part of him said that possibly, even so, would feel this force that was like that of a magnet. But he had to resist.

Will finished bathing and had not noticed until the moment that music was playing, Hannibal always had to be accompanied by some kind of art. It was as normal as saying the water gets wet. His brown hair lingered a little longer, spending time not to see the Lithuanian soon, when he began to feel colder he went to the opposite room and on the bed there were clothes that seemed to be of his size, waiting for him. When he dressed, he checked that he was of his size. How did Hannibal know his size at all? The question was too much dumb. Of course Hannibal knew many things about him.

He heard glass breaking. He decided to stay in the room with a gun in his hand.


	2. The space between us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with the Red Dragon did not happen the way Will waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has always been a romantic, but life many times does not give you what you want.

Will was in the room, behind the door, hoping that Francis would show his face at any moment and so, shot him. His instinct told him to leave the moment he heard the window break, but he should not. He had to follow the plan, he knew he could not live with Hannibal, but neither could he live without him, so allowing Hannibal to be taken to jail was not an option, his only option was for them to die, because he knew After this meeting, he could not go back with Molly, he knew that like the abstinence of a drug addict, he could not eat or sleep again, these three years of separation were a process in which he tried to convince himself that his choices were The best, that he could beat Hannibal. But these years and to see him again behind his plexiglass cell had indicated the opposite. So if there was another separation, he knew that one of the possibilities was to be in solitude with a glass of whiskey in one hand and in the other a gun. He could not go through all this again, he was too tired to lie again. 

He knew that even though he had dreamed of having fantasized about killing Hannibal for the things he had done to him, he was not capable of killing him, he had several opportunities to shoot him several times, to kill him, but he did not even dare to shoot him on one shoulder, on the knee, anywhere. He could not do a scratch, the maximum was when he sent Matthew to murder him, or when he nearly stabbed him in Italy, but was stopped by Chyoh, often wondered if she had not intervened, he would have stabbed him or Would have stopped before the metal touched his skin? He does not know, that's for another alternative reality. So he knew that although Hannibal tried to open his skull, he would not be able to do the same thing as the most logical thing, it was to wait for the Dragon to assassinate him, Hannibal was not a strong opponent for this creature, he heard the blows between them, Eyes for a moment and could see in his mind as a dragon's fist struck Hannibal's cheek, heard something being thrown to the floor, possibly the body of the thinnest of them, heard the chairs move, the struggle. Will repeated that he had to keep his position, while the hands holding the gun began to tremble. It was not the product of fear. He imagined that by the shot the ground should be painted by Hannibal's blood, from the distance he could not see it with his nose, he kept waiting, he thought that the dragon after killing Hannibal, he would seek it immediately, since he knew that in that house had more than one person.  Will Graham was getting impatient, the Dragon was slowing down, the Dragon's arousal smell was bothering him, intensifying, something normal knowing that the Dragon was a pervert who found sexual pleasure in his attacks, there was almost no noise, until like a jolt came the smell of Omega in anguish. No, he could not go out and help Hannibal, that was not the plan, the plan was to end all this and deny his instincts to defend an omega in trouble, he had to control his Alpha part, he should let whatever was happening there Follow its course

The essence of Hannibal's anguish became more powerful, something unexpected not knowing that Hannibal has control in his emotions, must be something ...  
 Will opens his eyes even more when he has a moment of accomplishment, his hands begin to shake and even trying to stay calm, he leaves the room, but before remember to take off his shoes to keep quiet, staying alone with his socks and goes to Where they are, what he saw in front of him, made him feel as if the house had collapsed on him.  
 Dolarhyde's back and he was above Hannibal, his pants down, while he moved from front to back, Hannibal had a blow near the eye and his gaze seemed distant, while Francis covered his mouth with the palm of the hand and the help of a handkerchief, the muscular man's forearm had a bleeding bite.  
 Francis was not immediately aware of Graham's presence behind his back, if he had turned his face a little, he would have seen it, he was so distracted by the smell of Hannibal, his heat had only just begun, but the whole situation had put to him in rut, his initial plan was to leave the camera recording as he murdered, but after shooting him a little higher than his hip, when he was ready to stab him, but his scent made him change direction, would have been perfect if Lecter would have begged or cried, but the stubborn one did not.  
 Suddenly, he felt that someone else was with them in that place, he remembered Graham, his hormones had made him forget his existence, but the energy of anger made him out of his state. He pushed himself farther out of Lecter's long legs and turned in Alpha's direction, rising from the floor but still holding his trousers on his hips, he was not near his high-range weapon.  
  Will started to shoot, but the first bullet did not do much in the thick body of Dolarhyde and this came to him and stabbed his face, almost cut his tongue, but Will uses to shoot a second time in the Dolarhyde's abdomen, he is interrupted In his attack at the moment he saw Hannibal jumped on his back and with a vicious bite pulls skin from his throat, Francis with a nudge manages to remove him from above and the doctor falls to the ground, Will unloads on him the charge of his weapon, the Red dragon falls to the ground dying. Dragons are not immune to lead.  
   Blood was forming around him, something Hannibal and Will might have appreciated for a second, but not this time. Will was standing, his face was bleeding and his weapon unloaded in his hand, victorious, glorious, beautiful; Something that Hannibal might otherwise have appreciated, but at that moment, sitting on the floor with his legs half-bent and naked from the waist down, he watched the stage with a look that resembles when he does not want to show his emotions, but this time It looked a little empty. His gaze was directed at the corpse of the dragon, as if Will was not even there.  
  Will's eyes watched the other man's condition, his hair ruffled, the blood on the corner of his lips, other blows on his face, it was as if for a moment he had returned to that day that saw him in his office, after Tobias Budge had attacked him, with the difference that now was far worse, the bullet wound continued to emanate blood, his legs were full of bruises and fingerprints and in what little he could see between his thighs were traces of blood. He looked... traumatized, not in his dreams imagined the other this way, he wanted to see him hurt, but not this way. Will began to feel a mixture of fear and anger with the situation, anger with himself for not doing tried to protect him in time. He gripped his hands tightly against his thighs and threw the gun beside him.  
 "Hannibal," Will said softly, waiting for him to see.  
  "Hannibal" repeated again with a little more force and this time the other raised his face to see him, that look almost broke something in his chest.  
 Will stepped closer, watching the bloodstained mouth of the man sitting on the floor as he continued to watch as if he were not there. As he stood beside him, the blue-eyed man crouched down and tried to touch Hannibal's face, but he closed his eyes and tensed as he was touched by the youngest of them. Will swallowed at that reaction and then clenched his jaw, Hannibal smelled like distress, blood and semen, and he could feel his shame and ... disappointment.  
 "Hannibal," he said, moving his slow hand away from that face, then looked at Dolarhyde's camera, which was probably still recording "Let's get away from here" he said and then stood up, looked at the person who still had his eyes closed.  
  "Hannibal, I'm going to help you get up" he saw Hannibal open his eyes, but this time he refused to look at him.  
  Will bent down and took him carefully from the waist, at that moment Lecter's body trembled short but intensely and a blow of Hannibal's scent hit him hard, it was the heat that was intensifying more and more, but his stomach It contracted to confirm that its smell was somewhat overshadowed by the own smell of Dolarhyde, the present vertical that made something of what was inside come out.  
  "Walk with me," the voice came out with difficulty. "Let's take some fresh air," he said, a step forward and waiting for Hannibal to follow him, which he did.  
 Hannibal took his steps with difficulty, Will felt that if he ever stopped him, he would probably fall to the ground. Lecter was staring at his feet, not looking at the man next to him holding him. Will led them to the cliff, looked at the house where the Dragon's lifeless body was, then turned to see the immensity of the ocean and then looked at Hannibal who lifted his face a little and looked at him for a moment before a tear came out first Of his eye, to be followed by another of the opposite eye. Then he avoided eye contact with Will.  
"Hannibal," Will said as he took the other man's shoulder with such care and placed his head on his shoulder, hugging him against him, and Hannibal tensed and gave a little groan that could be from the pain or from being touched , though out by Will. 'This was not supposed to be like this,' he thought sadly as he had this person he felt so much in his arms, this set of feelings was driving him crazy.  
        "I'm sorry," said Will, as he hugged more strongly to the one who recently realized, with Bedelia's help what he in denial already knew, that this now so silent man loved him intensely and madly. This person who despite his recent attack accepts his embrace.

  Will throws them both from the cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I thank the people who leave Kudos, etc I am very depressed at the moment and these signs of affection for my work help. I hope you liked this chapter.   
> What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Take care.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to read your comments.


End file.
